La revanche du roi sans pitié
by MadMeary
Summary: Il avait enfin eu Niklaus, il était parvenu à le capturer et cela avait été un jeu d'enfant.


Les personnages et l'univers sont à Julie Plec. Ce texte est le "jumeau" de la vengeance de la reine folle; d'où certaines répliques communes.

* * *

La revanche du roi sans pitié

Il avait enfin eu Niklaus, il était parvenu à le capturer et cela avait été un jeu d'enfant. Il l'avait enchaîne dans son salon, et l'avait confié aux bons soins d'Aurora, folle de joie de pouvoir jouer un peu avec celui qu'elle avait longtemps aimé. Il lui avait simplement demandé de le garder en vie, manquer sa mort l'aurait fortement contrarié, surtout après tout ce qu'il avait dû faire pour parvenir à cette situation.

Il attendait Elijah Mikaelson afin de savoir où était Tristan de Martel. Il allait essayer de récupérer cette information mais s'il n'y parvenait pas, il tuerait le grand frère de Klaus, sans le moindre remord. Certes il mettrait ainsi un terme la vie du frère de sa bien aimée, mais les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais particulièrement appréciés, même pendant leur brève alliance.

Enfin, son « invité » se décida à le rejoindre. Elijah avait comme toujours cet air supérieur sur le visage, c'était sa manière à lui de lui faire comprendre qu'il considérait Lucien comme un être inférieur, en dessous de lui, et qui sans Nik serait mort oublié de tous.

« Rends-moi mon frère si tu tiens à la vie, conseilla-t-il.

-Dis-moi où est Tristan, ordonna-t-il

Le Mikaelson sourit, amusé par sa demande. Qui aurait cru que lui Lucien Castle, chercherait à sauver Tristan de Martel ... personne, et même lui n'y croyait pas, il le faisait simplement pour Rora.

-Tu es devenu un monstre, et tout ça pourquoi, pour jouer les serviteurs d'une petite fille capricieuse et complètement folle. Comme quoi être un servant était la place qui te convenait, souligna-t-il.

Cette remarque l'agaça, il n'était plus un moins que rien, et Finn Mikaelson pouvait en témoigner, lui que Lucien avait assassiné sans hésiter. Il ne désirait pas en entendre davantage, Tristan pouvait aller au diable, cela ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir. Elijah croyait encore être le maître de la situation, il pensait que le premier vampire créé par son frère n'était qu'un ennemi de plus qu'ils allaient détruire, comme il se trompait.

Un combat s'engagea, mais même avec sa force d'originel, le Mikaelson était dominé, Lucien esquivait ses coups sans trop se fatiguer. Il attendait l'arrivée de sa sœur Freya qui ne devait plus tarder et qui pourrait sûrement l'aider à le vaincre.

-C'est tout ce dont est capable le grand Elijah Mikaelson, j'ai eu plus de distraction lorsque j'ai affronté Nik, commenta Lucien

Son adversaire ne montra rien mais n'apprécia cette remarque qui lui rappelait que son frère cadet était entre les mains du vampire amélioré.

-Tu sais, Klaus est en ce moment entre les mains d'Aurora, et si j'étais toi je me dépêcherais de faire quelque chose, parce que sinon il risque d'énormément souffrir. Rory a juré de lui faire payer tout le mal qu'il a fait subir à Tristan et à elle, l'informa Lucien. »

Le plus vieux des garçons Mikaelson encore en vie, tenta le tout pour le tout en apprenant cela. Il imaginait aisément ce dont elle était capable et il devait sortir Klaus de cet endroit à tout prix. Il évita la première contre-attaque de son opposant, mais pas la seconde et le fils Castle lui arracha le cœur sans ciller.

« Elijah !, entendit Lucien ainsi que le bruit de corps qui s'effondraient.

-Freya, il semblerait que tes amis du Strix ne soient arrivés un peu trop tard pour secourir ton frère, remarqua-t-il narquois.

Avec la mort de leur créateur, ils avaient subi le même sort, et Lucien était bien content de s'être débarrassé de cette organisation de prétentieux. Freya le fixait, les yeux emplis de haine, il avait déjà tué Finn la veille, et voilà qu'à présent elle perdait un autre frère. De plus, un autre membre de la fratrie était prisonnier...La situation était donc loin d'être confortable pour les Mikaelson. Il fonça sur elle ne voulant surtout pas lui laisser l'opportunité d'utiliser sa magie.

Elle avait débuté un sort, il se retrouva prit dans un cercle étrange et une vive douleur le submergea. Elle croyait l'avoir eu, et un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle se délectait de sa souffrance, et il décida pour s'amuser de lui laisser croire encore un petit moment qu'elle avait gagné. Freya, il avait un petit faible pour elle, mais cela n'avait rien avec l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Aurora, cet amour qui au lieu de faiblir avec les siècles n'avait fait qu' accroître. A présent qu'elle était avec lui, il était hors de question que quelqu'un se mette entre eux.

-Je ne peux peut-être pas encore te tuer, mais je peux te faire atrocement souffrir, et ce pendant autant de temps que je le désire, lui dit-elle

-Ma très chère Freya, je crois que tu as oublié un tout petit détail, qui n'est pourtant pas sans importance, les ancêtres ont fait de moi leur champion, rappela-t-il.

Pour appuyer son propos, il se releva, et s'extirpa du cercle, sous les yeux incrédules et effrayés de la sorcière.

-Ce petit moment était fort sympathique, mais il doit malheureusement se conclure, ton frère Niklaus m'attend, et je crains que Rory ne s'impatiente et ne le tue avant mon retour. »

Cette fois-ci il ne lui accorda pas le temps de réfléchir à un autre sortilège, et tout comme Elijah, il assassina la plus âgée de la famille, mais contrairement à l'homme, il eut un léger regret. Il caressa brièvement sa joue avant de la déposer délicatement sur le sol.

Il quitta les lieux, et l'air frais lui fit du bien. Ses plus redoutables adversaires n'étaient plus, il ne restait que Niklaus mais enchaîné il ne représentait pas une grosse menace. C'est en levant les yeux vers son appartement qu'il réalisa que Tristan n'était plus de ce monde, et que le cœur de la petite de Martel allait se briser lorsqu'elle l'apprendrait. Ce fut la première fois où il regretta de ne pas s'être mieux entendu avec lui.

Il entra dans le bâtiment, monta dans l'ascenseur, il en profita pour réfléchir à la tournure la plus appropriée pour moins blesser Aurora, mais rien ne venait. Peu importe la manière avec laquelle il le révélait, elle n'allait pas en souffrir. Maudit Tristan, même mort il s'opposait à son bonheur !

Il n'eut pas plus l'occasion d'y penser puisqu'il entendit le son de l'ascenseur retentir, et les portes s'ouvrir.

« Lucien !, entendit-il Aurora s'exclamer.

Il venait à peine de pénétrer dans son appartement qu'il constata que tout n'était pas exactement comme lorsqu'il était parti. Premièrement, il marchait sur le cadavre de Hayley Marshall-Kenner, qui avait été disposé comme un paillasson. Deuxièmement Camille O'Connell, le nouvel amour de Klaus, était attachée sur une chaise, et était inconsciente. Le tout sous le regard furieux de l'hybride, toujours enchaîné, et celui ravi d'Aurora.

-Lucien, répéta la petite de Martel.

Elle se rapprocha timidement de lui sans accorder la moindre attention au captif.

-Elles cherchaient à récupérer Niklaus, mais comme tu peux le remarquer, je les en ai empêché, je pouvais tuer Hayley, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ressemblait à une enfant qui craignait d'avoir commis une bêtise, elle était adorable.

-Bien sûr, tu étais libre de t'amuser avec elle, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tué Camille ?

Il était étonné, il aurait pensé que l'humaine aurait été la première à périr sous les crocs de la comtesse.

-Elle s'est bien battue contre moi, pour un bébé je veux dire, alors j'ai décidé de lui accorder un sursis, expliqua-t-elle

Il comprenait, il avait fait la même chose avec Freya, il fallait profiter des distractions tant qu'on en avait. Il la vit s'éloigner de lui se diriger en direction de la table, elle lui tournait le dos, mais il vit qu'elle mit sa main dans la boîte de sucette, et en prit une.

-Ton frère Elijah et ta chère Freya sont morts, elle et les Strix sont arrivés trop tard, annonça-t-il fièrement en s'adressant à Niklaus.

Il avait jugé que c'était le moment idéal pour lâcher la bombe. Il entendit quelque chose craquer, et devina que c'était Rory qui venait de croquer dans sa sucrerie en apprenant qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son frère, tout du moins pas en vie. Elle refusait de leur faire face, et il lui accorda ce moment.

-Tu vas le regretter Lucien, profite tant que tu le peux parce qu'au moment où je serais libre je peux te jurer que tu t'en voudras de m'avoir trahi et de les avoir tué, promit Niklaus.

Le ton était féroce, remplit de colère, et de rage, mais Lucien n'avait pas peur, il n'avait plus peur de rien, surtout en ce qui concernait la famille Mikaelson et leurs alliés. La seule chose qu'il redoutait était de perdre Aurora, mais ça il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, sauf peut-être à elle, lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.

-Oh je meurs de peur Nik, c'est vrai que dans ta position actuelle tu es terrifiant, se moqua-t-il.

Leur petite discussion fut interrompu par le bruit d'une gifle violemment assénée et la voix de la de Martel ordonnant à Camille de se réveiller.

-Aurora arrête, elle n'y est pour rien, c'est à moi que tu en veux, c'est à cause de moi si ton grand frère chéri n'est plus de ce monde, intervint Klaus.

Elle se tourna enfin vers eux, et se rapprocha de leur prisonnier. Lucien la surveillait du coin de l'œ connaissait le tempérament de feu de sa belle, et même si elle avait promit de ne pas tuer l'originel, le fils Castle restait sur ses gardes. Elle dû le remarquer puisqu'elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui fit un mince sourire réconfortant.

-Ne sois pas si impatient Nikki, mon preux chevalier s'occupera de toi en temps et en heure, mais là je veux jouer avec Camille, dit-elle dans un petit rire.

Lucien adorait ce son, même s'il n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui de leur enfance à elle et lui. Au moins elle semblait avoir momentanément oublié que Tristan avait péri.

-Ton preux chevalier ?, répétèrent les deux prisonniers en chœur.

-Lucien, c'est lui mon preux chevalier, précisa-t-elle, en terminant son explication par une bise sur la joue du garçon en question.

Le concerné sentit son ego gonfler, certes il aurait préféré être son prince charmant, son roi, ou son chéri, mais il n'était pas idiot, elle avait eu le cœur brisé par Klaus, il faudrait patienter avant qu'elle puisse tomber amoureuse de lui. Son preux chevalier c'était déjà un bon début, c'était mieux que son vieil ami.

-Je sens que je vais vomir, déclara l'originel d'un air dégoûté

-Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends dans ta voix Nik ?, se moqua son rival.

-Jaloux de votre minable jeu de petit couple, non, je trouve ça plutôt pathétique, le contredit-il.

Cette fois c'était Lucien qui avait Aurora, et Niklaus qui devait regarder, et même si ce dernier faisait celui qui n'éprouvait plus rien pour la de Martel, le vampire amélioré voyait bien dans ses yeux que cela n'était pas totalement vrai. Leur histoire avait été rompue par Elijah, et aujourd'hui ils n'étaient plus ceux qu'ils avaient été à l'époque. Lucien se doutait qu'ils se demandaient ce qui se serait passé si le grand frère de l'hybride ne s'en était pas mêlé.

-C'est toujours mieux que mourir pour rien, fit remarquer la de Martel en désignant Camille d'un signe de tête.

-Que veux-tu dire ma chérie ?, lui demanda Lucien curieux.

Cette phrase avait intrigué sa curiosité, Camille était bien le nouveau grand amour de Klaus, sinon pourquoi aurait-il cherché à la protéger à ce point ?

-Le cœur de Niklaus Mikaelson ici présent ne bat pas pour Camille, mais pour une certaine Caroline Forbes. Notre invitée attachée n'est qu'un lot de consolation, révéla-t-elle avec un sourire digne de celui du chat du Cheshire.

Lucien fit alterner son regard entre les deux captifs, qui affichaient une expression de pure et profonde surprise.

-Comment..débuta Klaus sans parvenir à formuler une question

-Comment quoi, comment j'ai découvert que mademoiselle O'Connell était ta distraction du moment, comment j'ai appris l'existence de celle que tu aimes vraiment et que tu es prêt à attendre toute ta vie ?, continua-t-elle pour lui.

-Dis-le moi !, ordonna-t-il d'une voix menaçante

Lucien esquissa un petit sourire en coin, Aurora avait donc raconté la vérité. Camille n'était qu'une fille pour s'occuper. Lucien en avait eu lui aussi, des femmes avec lesquelles il avait satisfait certains désirs, mais contrairement à son créateur il n'avait jamais aimé que la de Martel. Nik faisait croire aux femmes qu'il les aimait mais ce n'était que des mensonges.

-Hum, laisse-moi réfléchir, répondit-elle en tapotant son index contre sa joue...Non !.. Enfin je pourrais mais après il faudrait que je te tue, ce serait dommage, et cela gâcherait le plaisir de Lucien, refusa-t-elle. »

Son sourire s'agrandit à la mention de la fin inévitable vers laquelle se dirigeait lentement le Mikaelson. Lui qui avait été tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire, allait assassiner celui qui se trouvait tout au sommet.

-Tu n'auras pas à pleurer ton très cher Tristan très longtemps puisque tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre, mais avant je peux te jurer que...commença Klaus avant d'être coupé par Lucien.

-Ma lady s'amuse beaucoup avec ta conquête du moment, alors tais-toi et admire le spectacle !

Après cela, Aurora se désintéressa de son ancien amoureux, et retourna jouer avec sa nouvelle poupée. Camille allait avoir mal, et Lucien était impatient de voir sa belle petite comtesse à l'œ l'observait pendant qu'elle tournait autour de sa victime qui tentait de se dégager. Elle avait raison de redouter ce qui allait lui arriver, Rory semblait décidée à bien s'amuser avec elle. Elle posa ses doigts délicats sur les avant-bras de la blonde et après avoir planté ses iris dans ceux de l'hybride, arracha d'un coup sec les os de l'ancienne humaine.

«Oh pardon, je t'ai fait mal, je suis désolée, se moqua la de Martel

Lucien eut mal pour elle, il n'aurait pas aimé être celui à subir ce châtiment. Il était franchement amusé par la scène, et voir sa chérie prendre autant de plaisir le rendait davantage heureux. Dans cet état, elle lui rappelait Tristan, et il se doutait que son acharnement sur Camille était pour faire payer à cette dernière d'avoir osé s'en prendre à son frère. Il le savait mieux que quiconque, les de Martel se protégeaient mutuellement et malheur à ceux qui se risquaient à toucher l'un des deux. Lucien ne regrettait pas la mort de l'aîné d'Aurora, mais il comprenait la douleur qu'elle devait éprouver, et qu'elle éprouverait sûrement pour toujours, ce serait donc à lui de tout faire pour rendre cette douleur le plus supportable possible. Il se promit même de la guérir de ses troubles bipolaires qui la dérangeaient.

-Je te jure que tu le regretteras Aurora, je te tuerai de mes propres mains, et cette fois tes larmes et tes apitoiements ne fonctionneront pas, tu m'entends !, hurla Klaus

La comtesse bailla d'ennui en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les menaces proférées à son égard.

-Tu deviens sénile avec l'âge mon cher Niklaus, tu te répètes, soupira-t-elle. En plus tu perds un peu la mémoire, le seul sur cette Terre qui soit en mesure de me tuer, c'est Lucien, alors si tu veux que je meurs, adresse-toi à lui, rappela-t-elle.

Autant dire qu'elle ne risquait pas grand chose, jamais Lucien ne pourrait se résoudre à la tuer, même dans ses pires moments, ceux où les crises étaient trop fortes, il l'aimait.

Inspiré par sa belle, il se décida à torturer un peu Nik, le pauvre, il devait s'ennuyer à mourir. L'hybride refusait de pousser des cris de douleurs, et se mordait très fortement la lèvre inférieure pour rester silencieux. Jusqu'au bout il se voulait se comporter comme un roi, c'était tout à son honneur.

-Ce jouet est défectueux, il lui manque des pièces, et en plus il produit des sons horribles, je vais lui enlever sa pile et après ça ira mieux, chuchota Aurora d'une voix enfantine.

-Non, Aurora !, s'écria Niklaus.

Il était trop tard, elle avait déjà arraché le cœur de Camille de sa poitrine, mettant ainsi un terme à sa vie.

-Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça, déclara-t-elle en souriant. »

Aurora en avait eu assez, et Lucien lui même était las de s'amuser avec le Mikaelson, et ne tarda pas à le tuer à son tour. Il le contempla pendant quelques minutes, pendant que la de Martel étudiait minutieusement son cœur, qu'elle comparait à celui de Camille, et à celui de Hayley. La mort de son « ancien » ami ne lui fit pas aussi mal qu'il l'aurait cru. Lui et Nik avaient prit des routes différentes il y avait des siècles de cela, et leur amitié était morte elle aussi depuis des siècles.

« Lucien, mon chéri, allons aider Kol et les autres à rejoindre les Mikaelsons, il faut qu'ils soient tous réunis dans le monde brûlant de l'au-delà, annonça sa compagne en lui prenant la main.

Elle parlait comme une petite fille, et il la préférait ainsi plutôt que triste ou en colère, la première viendrait à un moment, Rory devrait faire son deuil, mais pour l'instant elle souhaitait se venger.

-Tu as raison mon amour, ne les faisons pas attendre, ce serait impoli de notre part. »

Il l'entendit glousser de rire, et il resserra son étreinte autour de sa main alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'ascenseur. Les derniers ennemis qui étaient encore en vie, étaient plus faibles, moins dangereux, Lucien ne s'inquiétait pas. Leur règne à Aurora et à lui n'allait pas tarder à débuter.


End file.
